


First notion

by CherryFlan



Category: Star Girl and the Illusion Paradise | 星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlan/pseuds/CherryFlan
Summary: ForYunare's birthday! It was a quick idea, remembering one time when we got in a shindanmaker that Maigo's fetish was crossdressing wwwwSpanish version here![link]





	First notion

**Author's Note:**

> For [Yunare](https://yunare.deviantart.com/)'s birthday! It was a quick idea, remembering one time when we got in a shindanmaker that Maigo's fetish was crossdressing wwww
> 
> Spanish version here! [[link]](http://cherryflan.tumblr.com/post/51857917782/first-notion-tensei-maigo)

"And... Done!"

Maigo stepped back twice, and contemplated her masterpiece with content. "Oh, you're perfect! Tensei-chan, you should see yourself!"

She didn't know how to understand the ultra-smily face that Maigo had, but Tensei didn't had any other option than believing her, having the cultural fair start in a couple of hours.

With doubt, Tensei turned to the mirror expecting to find weird stuff like a beard or something. But when she saw herself, she was amazed. She really...

"You really look like a guy!" Maigo completed her thought, standing next to her with a proud smile.

In a short time, Maigo could finish her costume for their class' crossdress café, giving it the esential details. The uniforms were the same for all the girls chosen as waiters, but it didn't matter what she did, Tensei couldn't get to look nice.

So, Maigo came to the rescue.

With a light makeup, slight adjustments in the suit and hairdo, and raising the shoes a little, Tensei was ready.

"Even though I still think that cutting some of your hair would have been better--"

"DON'T!!" Tensei almost shouted, sheltering her hair that was now in a ponytail.

"Okay, okay... hehe... You're nice like this too. Now try making a low voice and everyone will believe you're a boy!"

Tensei raised a brow, watching an eager Maigo from the mirror being some centimeters shorter (or Tensei having some extra centimeters), and tried her low voice. "L-like this?"

"Hm~~ Yeah, that could work."

A little sigh escaped from Tensei, a little tired from all of this. But she was happy, for spending a while like this with Maigo, and watching her happy like that; after all, the crossdress café was her idea, and she was going to see it come true from her manager spot.

"Ah~ I still don't believe you look that nice~ I just knew you'd be great as a waiter, Tensei-chan!" Maigo kept on looking at her, fixing some minor details in the hairstyle and the suit.

"Ahaha..." Tensei laughed weakly, getting embarrased with all the flattery.

"Ah~~ If there were some boy that looks like this, I don't know... I'd keep him in mind! Hehe~"

"Ahah---" ¿¡--HUH!?

"It's a pity that you don't have any brothers either..."

What--!? How--?! The topic changed too fast--!! "Maigo-chan--!"

"Hehehe, I'm just kidding, that's all!" she stepped back from Tensei, flailing her hands in front of her. "Oh well, it'll start soon. I have to check the rest of waiters and waitresses! I'm sure that the boys I picked will look pretty nice in waitresses clothes, huhuhu~"

For her relief, the atmosphere was turning back to normal, but deviating a little towards the bad road, picturing the boys with short skirts... It'll be a show, yes, but a little morbid, Tensei decided. But Maigo chose it, so it's fine, she hopes.

"Everyone will look so nice~ I'll take tons of pictures!" Maigo chuckled, scaring Tensei off, and with a quick step she got to the door. "Well, see you there!"

They say goodbye, and Maigo flew right away to check her duties, leaving Tensei by herself.

Tensei looked at herself in the mirror again-- she couldn't believe that she looked so much like a guy either...

...and neither believe what Maigo said.

She got the message right, right? She said she looked nice... and she'd 'keep him(her) in mind'...! It was surely a joke to scare her, yeah... But Maigo looked really excited while talking to her, so maybe it was the truth...

Maybe, as a boy, she could win her...

Ahahah, it's a really far fetched idea! Not even in dreams will happen!

But... if it were only possible...

Anyway, at least in this cultural fair, she'll try being the number one owner of all the photos taken by Maigo.


End file.
